


Some Men Are Just Born With Tragedy in Their Blood

by underjasontodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underjasontodd/pseuds/underjasontodd
Summary: Bruce is having flashbacks of a boy who's been dead for more than five years,Batmans dealing with a masked vigilante who's going around taking the law into his own hands,And Red hood...He's just trying to finish what was started long ago....





	1. Sleepless Nights

He startled awake to his heart pounding, his throat closing in on it self with every strained breath he tried to take

Jason Todd could handle that, his eyes began scanning around the darkened room,

_Concentrate ,Five things you can see…….four things you can touch…_

His hand reaching for his glock he kept under his pillow, smoothing over the trigger, clicking on and off the safety. Okey he felt himself relax some,

_Keep going….3 things I can hear_

That wasn't hard, his safe house was in the heart of crime ally.

_Police sirens….shouting…. **laughing**_

_FUCK NO, what else, what else….._

**_HaHaaHaaHaaaHeee_ **

He shook his head sitting up fast, his hands fisting his sheets ;eyes squeezed shut

“Two…two things you can smell”he gritted out, his breath still short his mind darkening further

_Smoke..Burned flesh…._

“Fuck” he was suffocating, his world was spinning

“Ground yourself,Fucking ground yourself “ he panted sitting up on the side of his bed, lowering his head between his knees

“One….one….one thing you can taste” he struggled to keep his mind straight, his body from shutting down, he swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat

 

Mint

He could taste mint.Mint…from when he was brushing his teeth before this nightmare,Mint….because he wasn't in a rundown broken warehouse..Mint, because he was in his safe house and he was …

Safe

That made him bark out a strangled laugh.Nothing could keep him safe from his own thoughts.  
After a few more moments of deep even breaths he figured he could stand to go to his window.Leaning his head against the wide cool glass he stared out into fogged cesspool that was Gotham.His home.He laughed again darkly before he made his way to his night stand ,grabbed his stash of his little green and white pills and threw two back before making his way to his kitchen sink to fill a cup of water to throw it all back.

_Fluoxetine_

He waited for the numbing effect, for his dark thoughts to melt away into nothing…

Looking over at the clock it was only 10:38 pm he squeezed his eyes with his thumbs cracking his stiff neck 

“Guess ill start the night early” he sighed and began getting ready 

Insomnia is a motherfucker,Oh and PTS of a psychotic clown haunting your dreams,But such is the life of Jason Peter Todd.

Not for long he thought grimly as he tied up his combat boots

Soon everything will come to a closure, soon maybe, he will know peace.

He laughed again

What the hell was he thinking ,he thought as his grabbed his helmet staring at himself in the mirror

This man looking back at him;He wore his anger, his hatred, his pain, as a cruel second skin

_Some men were just born with tragedy in their blood_

He clicked the lock and heard the hiss of his helmet locking into place, grabbed his grappling hook and free falls into the night.

 

He had some crime bosses to meet.


	2. The Death and Rebirth of Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much sums it up.  
> Very short, I def just went with how Scott Lobdell kept it very simple with explaining how Jason aka robin ended and how our masked vigilante Redhood came to be.

*6 years ago*

In those final moments when the bomb was ticking down Jason wasn't scared, _The Fearless Robin_ , He was….resigned .Yes maybe he was praying that Bruce would save him, pull one of his last minute rescues that he’s seen him do so many times before..but as the seconds ticked by, he knew, that this was how it would end.How he would end.

_Beaten,Broken and bruised…waiting for his death_

**:15……:10…………….**

He rolled onto his back grunting and ignoring the pain that shot through his ribs; his body; ignored the blood pooled around him;Closed his eyes and tried to picture the few good moments in his very short life

  
**:9…….:6…………**

Catherine Todd..  
when she was happy and healthy, and somehow, somehow shelled out enough money to have proper official store bought ice-cream cake for his 6th birthday.  
He could still remember the rich taste of chocolate ,still remember how happy he was and in turn how she was happy for him

Bruce….

He squeezed his eyes tighter the blurring behind his eyes burning; the ticking seeming to echo even louder than before

_Bruce, when he took him to his very first baseball game, even let him run around in the field afterward…_

**:5……:4……**

Alfred…fucking Alfred, what hasn't he done for him…. _what he **might** have to do for _  
_Bruce once I'm gone_

He let his broken sob escape him,His tears stug as they slide down his battered face.

Everything inside him screams for just one more, one more word, one more minute , one more….

**:3….2:…**

**“** Bruce…I’m sorr **-“ He didn't get to finish**

**:1..**

He turned toward his end and watched in a blur, as a white burning flare of light flew towards him, felt the scorching heat engulf him, the rumble from the building crush him, and than nothing.

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

 

 

  
_Hecouldntbreathbecausehewasdeadhecouldntbreathbecausehewasdeadhecouldntbreathbecausehewasdeadhecouldntbreathbecause_ he was….drowning?

Jason fought for air but every breath he tried to take was another gulp of burning liquid setting fire through his lungs, through his body  
An unimaginable force tearing through him ripping him apart and….putting him back together ..He fought for the surface his mouth open as he screamed, as he tried to move his useless body..It wasn't until his eyes finally snapped open that he realized someone was above him, holding him down, cradling him against them; and as his eyes started to clear he saw her face

And the look in those eyes he would **never forget**.

“…..just alittle longer….. little robin…”

Her mouth kept moving but he didn't understand any of it ,c _ouldn’t get the other voices to quiet either, there were dozens whispering dark sweet nothings in his mind, terrifying horrendous things_ and the only thing he knew with a certainty was that he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be alive.

“Do not worry little one,Your story is far from over…”

With that voice in mind, he let the other’s swallow him into a dark sweet bliss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo im super unhappy with this chapter, but if I didn't throw it out ill probably would have stopped writing this story.Bless you all that know how to make these filler type chapters, let alone the ones that have like 5000 words alone.This is for sure harder than I thought,I know where I want to go with this, beginning middle and end, but jutting it down is proving to be troublesome.le sigh...ill probably come back and fix this whole chapter later but for know thats as good as its gonna get,onwarddddd...
> 
> Also the part when I said that Alfred "might" have to look after bruce after Jason's death, and said it AS Jason,is because I feel that still during his time with Bruce,that Jason didn't really think that bruce cared for him as much as he thought, that his death would be just that,a death.. I mean how couldn't he with how he was brought up, he wasn't use to people caring for him. Obviously that proves to be false with how bad bruce spiraled out of control after Jason's death; but Jason doesn't know that, nor believes it,,,but thats for later;)
> 
> Andddddd the Lazurus Pit..where to start...For one,im not entirely sure of how it all works or how it came to be; just that it heals ppl/brings them back to life in Jason's case....But I'm positive that its NOT okey to use, and has a very supernatural demonic origin.Hence people coming out acting all crazy,so thats why I have Jason kinda hearing crazy voices...It fits with how I'm going to have him be or should I say how he became how he is *evil laugh*
> 
> Allegiant /Divergent quote by my bae Tobias/four if anyone notices.
> 
> Anyways tooodaloo my lovely's


	3. Stained With blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redhood makes an appearance, Barbara is pissed, And Bruce is stumped

***Present day***

 

“ _ **Who**_ are you working for?!”

Usually the sound of this voice would make any man drop to their knees and beg for mercy, have them giving out the who’s,what and the where by now, but not tonight.Not anymore, because now there was someone more terrifying than the infamous _Dark Knight_.  
It showed with how the simple thugs were honestly quaking with fear, eyes looking everywhere but at the shadowy figure holding them in place.

Batman was losing his patience, he fisted his hands into one of the skinner thugs shirts ; the one who looked most likely to talk ;and snatched him forward, holding him off the floor

“Tell me and I won't break too many of the bones in your body” he growled  
  
That seemed to get his attention, sweat beginning to pour down his temples as he spoke

“L-Listen man,This guy, this guy is full on crazy,I mean you've heard all this shit thats been going on lately r-right?”

Batman’s grip tighten at that, making the thug whimper, because yes, he has. Seven murders ,and it wasn't just a basic Gotham City murder that usually consisted of gun fire.No it was gruesome.Seven dismembered heads, the bodies scatter throughout out Gotham.The bodies of known crime lieutenants.

“YES,NOW GIVE ME HIS NAME!” Batman snarled jostling the thug

“He’’ll kill me, you gotta understand-“ the thug whimpered

“Shut up tony ,He’s all talk, and _you know who_ isn't! you know what hood would do-“ said one of the other thugs

Tightening his fisted hands even more on the skinny thugs shirt he shook him again, making him focus on him

“Hood?! Is that his name?What is he trying to establish in Gotham?Where-“ Batman shouted pulling thug up even further from the ground

“He’s r-running things in Gotham now,Him and Black mask,-they been going at it lately! H-He goes by Red Hood,hes been taking over the drug trade,sayin he's n charge now and I know where you can find em-“ the thugs rushed words didn't make it out fast enough

Before Batman could do anything, a red dot appeared on the mans fore head ,and than a single shot rang out, the thug’s blood splattering across Batman cowl making him drop the body in shock

“Jesus fucking criest! It’s him its the Redhood-“ one of the remaining thugs screamed just before another shot rang out stopping him cold; another gun shot wound to the head.

  
Batman dropped to the ground immediently rolling to cover, before activating his com.

“Oracle,I need surveillance on the roof top of buildings south of me, within a mile radius of my location ,stat.Theres a sniper” he said while eyeing the roofs behind him from his cover

He heard the  clicking of keyboards and than a light feminine voice replied

“Okey,One sec....Bruce are you hurt ? Was there-“

“Im fine Oracle,Do you see anything?” Batman said cutting her off

“No”she sighed over the com “Their clear I-Wait I got something, did he-did he just, bastard!” Oracle exclaimed typing even louder  
  
“Bruce rooftop on 13th street, old pharmacy exactly 9 blocks south from your location ,He’s heading-“ her transmission cut off forming static

Bruce pulled out his grappling gun before shooting into the sky

“Oracle,Oracle do you copy,Ora-“

  
“Im afraid she’s little busy at the moment, probably trying like hell to to crack the ecryption I set on the line, but she doesn't have to worry this won't be long” A mechanicanically filtered voice responded back to him

Batman settled on a roof top ,crunched ,his back behind a wall

“Redhood” he growled “ How did you-“

“Crack into her network? A lot of time, and some patience,But it was hellva lot worth it just to hear your sweet voice..Don't look so worried  _hero_ I'm done for the night,When I put a bullet in you, it'll be face to face"”

“You killed them you coward,Stay where you are and you can hear it _in person_ ” Batman snarled while swinging to a stop on the next roof top where Oracle said he was.

It was **_empty_**.

  
The chuckles from his com had Batman squeezing his fist tighter

“What’s the saying ,Snitches get Stiche's? Or in their case” -he laughed some more before quieting

“No, no, no. See I'm not done yet, and you still have so much more to see. No. You’ll watch as I turn your precious city upside down, and than when its done,I’ll deal with _you_.” The filtered voice said crackling as it lowered

“Why, what do you have to prove?” Batman asked as he tried to put a trace on the line

“So much more than you'll ever know,Mr.Wayne” the voice said lowly

Bruce’s stilled, his body tense, his heart in a tightenly held fist, he fought to keep his voice leveled, calm.

“You don’t know what your talking about-“

The voice laughed ,the com crackling with the sudden high pitched sound

“Don’t worry Wayne,Your secrets safe with me…Until next time.”  
The com went silent, and Bruce tried to keep his mind from racing,He knew who he was..He knew him

How…..How…..

Suddenly ,thankfully. Barbaras erratic voice ceased his thought, for the time being.

“Batman-Batman?! Bruce?”

He stilled himself before answering her, and began searching the roof

“Im here Barbara” he answered simple he heard a long sigh before she was yelling

“That-That Motherfucker!” She exclaimed “He-How,How the hell did he hack my system, MY SYSTEM Bruce,Oh my god, he could be listening right now,Jesus,He could be-“

“Barbara ,Calm down.” He said ,and than as emotionlessly as ever “He…I think he knows who I am,This Redhood.”

There was a pause and than more furious typing

“There’s no way,He messing with you, with us.He can't know” she rushed out ,either trying to calm him down, or her self.It was the latter. 

He bent down trying to see if he could find any foot print in the gravel on the roof.  
None.  
This bastard was good.Or atleast good enough to cover his tracks

“He Said my Name,He knows…He got into your system Barbara he-“

“No,” she said firmly “Theres no way,I would have noticed,This is the first time he’s got in, and it will be the last Bruce ,im already tripling the softwares security as we speak.”

From her furious quick typing she probably was.Bruce began making his way back to his batmobile after finally giving up on trying to find any lead.He intended to get back to the bodies, get the bullets out and tried to find a lead with that.

“Did you get any trace?” Bruce asked as he drove

“No,This..Asshole” she said growling out the last part “He had the line completely wired,Im sorry.” She said solemnly

“It’s fine ,Barbara” Bruce said as he go out the ca to examine the bodies.

“Will you settle for a HD vid of him freaking waving at me, that I managed to snag before he cut the camera?”  she asked even as  she sent it

The shield on his gauntlet slid back showing a black and white screen of the _masked vilgilante_ .  
Half laying, half kneeling as he finished setting up.He skipped ahead, but paused, slowing down the footage as Redhood began walking towards the camera, snipper against his shoulder.He stopped it.

“Is that-“ his rage was about to boil over, you could hear it with how perfectly he got his voice to sound calm. Unfortunately , Barbara was watching him from a surveillance camera above him, and saw how he slammed down the box of examining tools from his belt.

“Your Bat Symbol on his armor,Yeah Totally is..Explains a lot actually from the guys he beat into the hospital and them claiming he was with you…Bruce..what are we going to do-“  
  
He cut her off bagging the bullet rounds and making his way back to his vehicle

“Get Gordon to send out a ambulance and forensic team for the bodies maybe they can find something, tell him to add two more to the list of Redhood kills.Im headed back to the bat cave.”

He cut the com as he got into the batmobile and started for his home.

000000000000000000000000000000000

“Master Wayne,Please do try to get some rest,Im sure if Mr.Gordon’s or Ms.Gordon's team finds anything they'll be sure to inform you.” Alfred said as he began shutting down the data screens,ignoring Bruce’s scowl.

  
“How can I rest knowing theres a Murderer out there ;who knows who I am; running around Gotham with my symbol…”

His symbol that stood for _hope_ , that as long as he was here Gotham would have _**a protector, a guardian, a Dark Knigh**_ t  
Now it was _stained with blood._  
  
His fist hit the computer keyboard with a loud resounding thud

Alfred ignored that too

“Sir, we will find him, and we will stop him,However ,staying up all night without sleep will surely not help with that.You need to be focused and alert ,now off to bed Master Bruce.”

Alfred’s voice broke no argument ,and Bruce found himself ;unsurprisingly ; in his room and in his bed with Alfred shutting the door quietly behind him.

Bruce laid their in the dark, the sound of rain puttering outside, and tried to blank out his mind.Alfred was right, he needed to be focused.So with that, he forced himself  into a deep mediative state, and than eventually sleep.

  
That night, he dreamed of a blowed apart warehouse , a broken, burnt body and boy he would _**never**_ forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's make me blush<3


	4. Phantom Pains Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruces dreams haunt him and Red hood's plans move forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind rock shes been living under instead of writing out these chapters*
> 
> kudos make me blush<3
> 
> enjoy!

The dream always started the same way.

He knew it was just a dream, a **_nightmare_**

But how could it be when he could practically still feel the sting in his eyes from the smoke, the overwhelming smell of sulfur and copper, the heat that was gathered around him ,smothering him in its hot depths

He kept moving, the crunch of his boots feeling even heavier than before on the uneven groundand suddenly—as usual- he found what he was searching for.

As before Bruce felt his legs give out first as he all but crawled closer to the body of his son

 

And it had to be hisson, he told himself -even if his heart was shouting, pleading,it wasn’t- how could it be? His once tanned youthful skin was burntand covered with tar ,marred with cuts and bruises of different lengths.

Thick droplets of blood on his ebony hair pooled from his temple down his face to the rest of body which was puddled in it.

 

Hands shaking,Bruce pulled him carefully into his arms, holding his stilled body against him, rocking his still warmed skin.

 

_My Solider ,My Partner ,My Fault—_

 

“Bruce—Where —you“

 

Bruce kept his eyes squeezed shut shaking his head in despair 

 

“Forgive me, please Jason _”_ Bruce begged brokenly

 

The once stilled arms pushed against him “Why wont you look at me?LOOK AT ME!”

 

 _“I_ can’t _.”_ Bruce whispered, trying to pull him back into his arms

 

He felt so real, everything felt so real and Bruce didn’t know how much more he could take.

Bloodied hands came to rest on his cheeks and Bruce had to swallow back his sob as he opened his eyes

 

Ice blue bloodshot eyes meant his

 

“ How could you let him do this to me, why?”

 

“Im-sorry-Im so sorry _”_ Bruce cried closing his eyes once again

 

“Not as sorry as I am” A voice much deeper than Jason’s—mechanical— answered

 

Bruce stilled

 

This ,this never happened in his dream before.

Neither did the next part

 

A red dot lined up across Bruces chest, than lowered down to what he had cradled in his arms

 

“NO!” Bruce roared ,but it was too late. A shot rang out, a body fell limp andblood trailed anew from the headshot wound to the boys forehead

 

The crunch of rumble from heavy boots made Bruce shakily look up to a face, a red helmet he’ve seen too many times to count.

 

“Tough break huh? Don’t worry, I put him out of his misery. A favor for a friend” 

 

His jaw set, Bruce watched as the boy in his arms disappeared with wefts of smoke and dust.

 

A heavy sighmade him turn his head as his living nightmare crouched down infront of him, rifle laid against one shoulder.

 

“So..Wheres the party?” Redhood asked ,gesturing out to the ruined building still in flames

 

Bruce shook his head,wanting nothing more to just end this ,end everything

 

“Just leave me alone” Bruce whispered

 

“Nah, cant do, see this” Redhood said tapping his temple “Looks like you just cant get me off your mind.Im flattered really.” Settling down on his hunches he tilted his head slightly regarding Bruce

 

“So who’s the kid?”

 

Bruce felt his heart clench, fist tighten.

 

“Dont mention him ever” Bruce hissed

 

Hood leaned in further

 

“Looks like you cant keep anyone alive huh _hero?”_

 

Bruce lunged, handsgripping around the neck of the laughing man,Bruce squeezed harder

 

“WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE?! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO _WAKE_ UP?! EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH DIES!”

 

WAKEUP!BRUCE!WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP

 

“NO!” Bruce cried ,realizing through his haze, that he was now squeezing Jason’sneck

 

“Wake..Up,Bruce you need to wakeup” Jason wheezed blood falling from hisburnt chapped lips

 

Bruce let go falling back and continued to fall until suddenlyhe wasn’t ,he was gasping and when a sudden cold hand touched his arm he caught it ,twisting it sharply and bringing the owner of said hand to him.

There was a hiss ,and than Tim Drake pinched face was suddenly clear to his sight.Bruce let go immediately.

 

“Tim, Im-I didnt”

 

Bruce couldn’t focus ,his mind was still on the scenes from his dreams,Jason’s bloodied body.

 

“It’s okay Bruce.I shouldve known better than to grab you when you were clearly—in distress.Nightmare?” Tim asked hesitantly ,his hand rubbing his wrist where Brucehad twisted it

 

“I- I have ointment for that” Bruce said heavly, eyeing the marks he left on Tim’s wrist with a frown.

 

Tim dropped his hands, with a eye roll

 

“Im fine Bruce,Really,Now are you?”

 

Bruce ignored him ,as usual when he asked Bruce anything remotely emotional ,he’s been like that lately and Tim was worried.He waited a moment before sighing.

 

“Look,I was just coming to get you for patrol,If your not feeling up forit-“

 

Bruce turned to him glaring ,and Tim smiled.Bruce sighed now, getting up and rolling his shoulders.

 

“Don’t be silly,Your barely 18,You wont be going out on your own for awhile..”

 

Tim scowled but choose not to say what ran through his thoughts.

 

_But Dick….and Jason…_

 

But he knew better to mention any of them right now, or ever.Bruce would do what he usual did, emotionally shutdown.

 

“Almost 18 actually ,only a few more months..” Tim beamed

 

Bruce couldn’t help the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth

 

“Yes, almost.Any thoughts on what you want ?”

 

Tims eyes turned mischievous.

 

“Welllll….driving the Batmobile for my first official licensed drive would be pretty cool”

 

Bruce stared at him for a moment before turning toward his bathroom door, flicking the light on. Before glancing at him with amused eyes

 

“Well see.”

 

Tims jaw dropped

 

“Really-I mean—You never, yes!”

 

“Get ready for patrol, I’ll be down in ten” Bruce said as he splashed cold water on his face.

 

“Tonights gonna be a good night I can feel it!” Tim said as he all but ran out the room

 

Bruce watched him, a small smile on his face as he patted his face dry. He looked up at the mirror not shocked at what he saw anymore. A broken man barely holding on

 

_EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH DIES_

 

Bruce stared at himself a moment longer before throwing his towel down and heading for the cave.

 

 

00000000000000000000000000000

 

Red hood watched from the shadows as his workers moved crate after crate from the shipment into the awaiting trunks outside the warehouse.

He hated them, wanting nothing more than to put each and everyone of them down, but they were necessary, for now. Speaking of, Hood watched as one of them made his way toward him, or where he thought he was, eyes squinted .

 

“B-boss?uhh”

 

“What is it?” Hood said emerging behind the thug making him jump

 

“Shit Hood,I-I mean boss. You scared-I mean”

 

Idiot

 

“What.Do.You.Want” The voice modifier crackling with his growl

 

“I-Um were almost done,just-just thought you should know.” The thug all but whispered when Hood laid a heavy hand on his shoulder

 

“Thanks for the update.Now get the fuck back to work” Hood hissed shoving the thug away, he watched as he stumbled, all but running back to the rest of the group.

Grabbing his grappling hook he aimed for the rough end of a tall tower west of the warehouse.When he got there he settled against the rusted metal bar there and hit the safe latches on his helmet, it hissing open and sliding back.

He dug into one of the pockets of his utility belt, packing out a carton of cigarettes, shaking one out and gripping it to lips as he lit it.

Taking in a heavy pull, he looked out over Gotham.His home.Was. He didn’t really have one of those anymore, or ever had one

 

 

_With Bruce you did_

 

No.Jason shook his head exhaling

 

_Hes dead to you._

 

 _And soon to be dead to everyone_ a darker voice whispered

 

The vibrating of his phone stopped his darkening thoughts ,he picked it up putting it to his ear

 

“Your being reckless Jason.” A feminine accentedvoice drawled

 

Jason inwardly cursed. Fucking Al Ghuls

 

“Good evening to you too Talia” he said with all the sweetness of a lemon

 

“I thought you had a plan.I thought we discussed this, your anger is your destruction little one.” She sighed“Why prolong it, youve had your chances,I could easily rid you of him..”

 

“Noone touches him but me.”Jason snarled  “This is no ones, no ones business but my own, and if I see one speck of league Talia…” He took a deep breath glancing down at the crew scurrying below him.

 

“I wouldn’t…This is..” she paused unsurebefore deciding “This is poisoning you Jason,The things you’ve done,”

Jason opened his mouth about to say thats thepot calling the fucking kettle black

 

“Not that I could say much but..” She paused again “I..advice for you to reconsider your…plans.”

 

Jason stilled ,looking at the phone as if it just grew legs .

Somewhere, far, deep, he could here the hints of laughter..cackling..

His hand—gripped to his leg where he leaned— tighten to the point of pain.

 

 _He doesn’t care about you boy,But I do ,I do sooo much. Look! I got you a present, taaadaa—_ pulling out a crowbar ,he swung it up toward him—

 

Jason flinched as if it was right in front of him, as if **_HE_** was ; damn near missing his footing he gasped gripping the bar rail

 

“Jason?” Talias voice asked ,and if Jason didn’t know any better—but he did-he could say it sounded like worry.

 

“Dont..Dont try and take this from me” he said lowly, voice hollow “I need to do this.I have to.”

 

The line stayed silent, only the low breathing from Talia  indicating that she was still there. He was about to tell her to fuck offbut than his phone vibrated, indicating anothercall, glancing downhe saw the letter Happear.Finally.

 

“Jason?”

 

He moved he finger to the hidden compartment in his neck where his suit meant his neck and pressed down, his mask sliding and clicking back to his face

 

“Talia,I have to call you back”—Jason switched lines barely hearing her “be careful”

 

“Is he there?” Jason immediately asked when he heard the line connect

 

“Well good evening to you too Hood” Another female voice answered ,slightly out of breath

 

“Is he?” Jason hissed, glancing around the dark buildings surrounding him

 

“Fuck, yes, okey! Why the fuck did I agree to this?!”she panted, andfrom the sounds of it, Jason knew she was hauling ass. He smiled slightly.

 

“Because,I have information you want.”

 

“It-It Better be good! Or im gonna kick your assbecause jesus—How longdo I need to do this?!” She whispered, clearly trying to hide

 

Jason’s eye narrowed slightly behind his mask—his heart beginning to hammer, adredaline beginning to pump through him— as he switched his masks eyesight to thermal, just as he did, he caught the inescapable flash of a cape.

Switching it back to normal, he pulled out his grapple gun.

 

“Hood!?” the females voice asked gasping

 

“Your good, Ill have your files ready for you to take after im done here.”He started to pull his phone away when her voice ,urgent, called him back.He was this close to breaking it.He didn’t have for time for this, but somewhere, _someone_ deep inside him made him listen.He did put her in this situation, he thought annoyingly, and she was proving to be useful for his own personal goals

 

“Hood—He's closing in I don’t thinkI can escape him—“

 

Looking down seeing his crew still at work; he guessed the boy was still scoping things out before he made his move.

 

“Calm down,” Jason voice broke through “What did I tell you about him?” 

 

“What-I-YOU DIDNT TELL ME HES A GODDAMN BLOODHOUND THATS FORSURE,I cant evade him anymorehe's cornering me,I have to fight him”—

 

“No! You wont last a minute, not now. anyway.Now what did I tell you about him.”

The line was silent aside from her panting breaths, before he heard a deep inhale

 

“He—He’s a detective at heart and what he doesn’t know he hunts till he does—what does this have to do with my situation?”she hissed,

 

“What else ?”

 

“God-He's…..Hes a hero?” She answeredwarily, and Jason smiled darkly

 

“Good, and now what do hero's do?”

 

“Hood—“

 

“What do they do?” He said harder

 

“They—They save people”

 

“Exactly, now how do you stop a detective with a hero’s heart from chasing you?”

 

A moment went by in silence

 

“I wont kill anyone Redhood.”she said sharply

 

He rolled his eyes ,before hunching down lower watching, the roof of his warehouse from his vantage point

 

“You don’t have to kill anyone, to get him to stop going after you,all you have to do is throw something in his way for him to slow down, make some noise, get people screaming.He'll stop his pursuit to help them.Trust me. Now I Have to go, he’s here”

“Hood…what are you going to do to him?”She asked quietly after a moment

 

Jason didn’t have a answer for her, choosing instead to ignore her

 

“Huntress, you don’t want him on your radar yet, and you sure as fuck don’t want him to catch you, do what you have to do, your own way.”

 

“Okey..okey.”

 

“Goodluck,” and with that he ended the call.

 

Time to catch him a _Robin_


	5. Phantom Pains Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce acting like a paranoid smothering dad  
> And Tim finally getting to work on his own
> 
> Wonder how long that will last *cackles evilly*

Gotham’s streets tonight were quite, in a sense that he and Batman had very few run-ins with well, anyone. At least not real criminals, like Cobblepot or Two Face. Some muggings that didn’t even get a chance to begin, a convenience store robbery that also ended before the assailants evenmade it out the door.

Looking up at Gothams slightly cloudy grey skies Tim couldn’t help but feel nostalgic ,Gotham ,when she wanted to, could be considered a beautiful place, and when nights like this happened ,the streets calm, people actually safe ; you had to go with it. He couldn’t help the grin forming on his face as he turned toward his _mentor_ , his _partner_.

Partner, Tim could barley contain his laugh ,never, _never_ in a thousands years would he think of saying that _He,The Batman_ , was his partner.

 

“Whats so funny?” A deep baritone voice, belonging to no other than Batman ,broke through his thoughts.

 

Looking away from the streets below toward him,Tim shrugged ,smile still on his face “Nothing…It’s just well, I told you tonight was gonna be a good night, its almost 3—“

 

“Its not over yet.”

 

“I know that,” Tim said rolling his eyes, he sighed looking away, watching the moving traffic below “Im just saying, its been…good for the past week, what were doing…its working and its….its a good feeling.I can’t help but be happy that Im here, that Im part of this”

 

When he felt the heaviness of a gauntleted hand rest on his shoulder he turned back to him

 

“Thats…good Robin” Batman said ,seeming to have difficulty finding the right words.Tim shook his head with a smile

 

E _motionally constipated indeed_

 

After a few more quite moments , a deep sigh broke it

 

“We’ll do one more round before calling it a night”—

 

Tim hooted eagerly grabbing his grappling hook“I’ll go over the southwest, you got north east”—

 

“No Robin,” Batman said firmly, effectively killing Tims excitement“We stick together. Shouldn't take more than a hour—

“But B”— Tims voice whined

 

“Thats a order Robin” this voice held no arguments. Tim, irritated, ignored it

 

“You never let me go out on my own-“—

 

“Your not ready.”

 

“Me? Or you?!” Tim hissed voice rising “You let Dick patrol on his own when he was like 12 “—

 

“Field names Robin” Batman growled

 

“—And Jason “— Batman visibly froze at that, but Tim was too mad to notice “— a few years _younger_ than me!”— Tim trailed off ,as Batman’s large silhouette fell over him

 

“Thats enough,Robin”it came out quietly, but Tim could hear the dark angry tone under it.

“I gave you the mantle of Robin, thinking you knew what it meant to be one, so let me be perfectly clear, you are **_my_** partner and what I say goes.If you can’f follow the rules, **_my rules_** than maybe you should reconsider this.”

 

Tim’s heart was racing, and his eyes felt hot, but he kept his face a hard mask as his grip ,once eager, slackened on his grappling hook, letting both arms fall heavy to his sides

 

“ Im”—voice cracking, before he took a deep breath “— Im sorry, your..your right…I mean we still don’t know where that Red Hood guy is, and even thou he’s been quite he can still be here, and…and —“ Timbegan to ramble, in a way thatmade _Bruce’s_ , **_Batman’s_** , heart quench painfully. He rambled when he was nervous or scared he had noticed, and he never wanted any of those feelings to be felt because of him, cause of him.

 

Taking a deep breathhis hand slowly reached out to console him “ Robin…Tim”— He abruptly stopped, seeing that something, a projectile of sort, was flying at them, at _Tim_

“Robin GET DOWN!” He shouted diving for him.

 

Tim groaned painfully—having a almost 220 pounds of pure muscle ram him to the ground— just as the hiss of something sailed over them, sticking about 40 feet to them against the remains of a abandoned building.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Tim said panting, trying to catch his breath

 

“Quite” Batman hissed staring over his shoulder at the _arrow_ embedded in the buildings wall.

Two resounding beeps, and flash of a red light at the tip of the arrowmade him push Tim back down, grabbing his cape and throwing it over the both of them—mostly Tim— whenthe building suddenly exploded where the arrow hit, sending debris of cementlightly falling over them. Batman waited another moment beforeslowly uncovering them and sitting up. From the look of it, the C4 connected to the arrow was not a big one, but big enough to take a chuck out of the building next to them, or someone.

 

_A Warning_

 

Both Tim and Batman’s headsnapped to behind them, where a figure stood from the roof across from them, a hood obscuring their face,and waved at thembefore fleeing.

They both scrambled up, Batman reaching for his comm, as Tim reached for his grappling hook

 

“Oracle”Batman growled as he stoppedTim with a hand —who looked at him questionably— from flying off afterthe unknown archer

 

“HereBatman, Whats up”—

 

“Were in China town ,needyou to pull up all CCTV on all roofs throughout the block, specifically, where the old Sweet Pea’s Dessert shop was, heading north, We just got shot”—

 

“Oh my god, Bruce are you okey, Tim ?! Is it Red Hood—“ she asked hastily as her fingers flew through her keyboard

 

“At by a arrow..Do you see anyone?” He finished whilesending coordinates to his car to where they are

 

The typing stopped for a moment at the mention of a arrow before continuing “ A arrow ? And hold on…Got him, 12 and 18th, hauling ass. Bruce are you guys okey?”

 

“Field names Oracle,” hearing her huff over the phone before continuing “Were fine ,Im sending Robin back to headquarters —“

 

“What why?!I can help you” Tim exclaimed

 

“No,Whoever that was was aiming for _you_ Robin.I can’t bring you with me without risking your safety ,the cars down by 10th street and programmed to bring you home.” Grabbing his grappling hook he looked back at Tim

 

“Thats an _order_ Robin.” He emphasized ,giving him, what Tim knew even with the cowl, was a pointed look

 

“Fine” Tim grumbled beginning to walk away

 

“Bruce, I kinda do have something he could do, nothing big, just some suspicious activity.South near Cauldron, trunks moving in and out, fake license plates, probably drugs, weaponry….Something we should check out..”She said slyly ,and Tim could kiss her.

 

“Barbara” Batman bit out

 

“Field names Batman” she said with what they both knew was the “Batman voice” Tim snickered, before sobering up from Batman’s would be glare Tim knew he had behind the cowl.

 

“Please! B,Please! Trust me!” Tim practically begged earning a curse from Batman and a laugh from Oracle.

 

 

0000000000000

 

 

And thats how Tim found himselfswinging toward Barbras coordinate's

A smile on his face that fell as his commbuzzed to life in his ear

 

“Robin, to Batman” Bruces voice came through, slightly winded, and Tim guessed he was still chasing their archer

 

“Robin still here from your check in 5 minutes ago” Tim saidtrying to keep his annoyance from his voice

 

 

If Bruce heard it he ignored it“What are you to do when you get there?”

 

Gritting his teeth, Tim answered“ Monitor , just watch and do not, like you said, do not do anything till you get here….…if you ever do..” Tim added with a sniff

 

 

“Robin.”Bruce growled

“I understand B, just like …hurry up.” The click of the comm signaled that Tim, legit just got hung up on by Batman, and other buzz sounded

 

 

“Tim, give him a break, you know he means well. He’s just worried.” Oracle voicecame, most likely on a private line

 

“I know Barbara , It’s just… I know.” Tim sighedbefore finally grappling to a building about a block away from thelocation Barbara sent him. Pulling out his high tech binoculars .All Timsaw was rusty storage warehouses ,broken ,beaten and barley holding up.Than he saw exactly what he was looking for

 

“I see them, or at least movement, your rightOracle, theres something happening here…Im going to get closer, and no Im not going to do anything..Robin out.”He reached to his ear hitting his comm off—even thou Barbara couldturn it back on, she didn’t, and for thathe was thankful. He felt smothered, by them, even if they meant well, especiallyBruce.

Shaking it off, Tim took a deep breath venturing closerkeeping to the shadows. There was about 12 men, and they were definitely moving something, and from the size of the huge containers he knew they were guns.

 

Tim sat back and watched…and waited…

About 20 minutes later heheard the slam of the trunks doors. Tim cursed, they were packing up tp leave, men shuffling around clearing the area, if they left out, and got the guns wherever their going , a lot of people could be hurt..…and he didn’t stop them…and besides Bruce was really taking a long time…. Tim reasoned before he came to a decision

 

“Robin to Oracle..”The comm buzzed in his ear, confirming she was on “Oracle their definitely moving weapons, but their leaving, I have to stop them”—

 

“Robin ,Your heard Bruce—“

 

“Barbara ,he’s busy trying to capture that archer. Im here, Im Ready. I can handle them, I'v done it before, without Batman holding my hand. Theres only like 10 of them, and they already look jumpy, probably will run as soon as I land. Barbara, we cant let those containers to go out, right?” 

 

The comm was silent for a few tense moments before he heard her groan

 

“Goddammit Tim, Be careful, keep the comm on the whole time, stay in that location….there aren’t many cameras in the damn area working  so I barley have a visual of you or them. Please Tim, please be careful, Bruce will have my ass if something happens to you, and than I will have yours for guilt tripping me into this” she threatened with long sigh before adding “Go get em Robin.I got your back.”

 

Tim couldn’t help the surge of joy that washed through him, before steeling himself and free falling, hiscape billowing behind him. He glided down before making a loud entrance on to the awaiting trunks roof, ten pair’s of eyes snapping up to him, collective gasps echoing around him

 

“It’s-Its a BAT!” One that had to have one too many run ins with a fist shouted

 

“No, you idiot ,its a **_Robin_** _!”_

 

 

 

**TO BE** **_CONTINUED . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really check over it so excuse any mistakes , I just had to throw this out so you get a little inside on how Bruce is literally paranoid af about his kids /Tim because of what happen to Jason.  
> sorry if Tim seems OCC but tbh I really don't care for him, but he def helps out with this story so I had add him, I know he's known to be like serious and not whiney but he's 17 here so he's gonna def be a brat still when he doesn't get his way.
> 
> Iv decided to make a third part because its gonna flip to a lot of different povs next one plus its gonna be the epic Robin vs old robin fight scene:D god help me, but im excited and im writing it now!! Shits gonna get super real
> 
> Anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND READING THIS! even if you just glanced at it, Im literally over the moon with the hits! Im legit my own worst critic and was terrified of posting this story cause im not a writer..not like this incredible ones I follow on here and read sooooo thank you for giving this story your time!
> 
> OH
> 
> And feel free to comment your thoughts, give me some advice if you feel Im totally destroying these amazing characters , how I can make them better ,etc...
> 
>  
> 
> I twerk for kudos<3


End file.
